Field
Example embodiments relate to display devices capable of improving a display quality.
Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel display (FPD) devices are widely used as a display device of electronic devices because the FPD devices are relatively lightweight and thin compared to cathode-ray tube (CRT) display devices. Some examples of FPD devices are liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and organic light emitting display (OLED) devices.
Generally, the display device includes a display panel and a display panel driver. The display device processes input image data by a variety of methods to improve the display quality. For example, the display device performs a dithering operation (or adding white noise to reduce distortion) to represent additional grayscales using limited grayscales. Therefore, the display device can improve the display quality by performing the dithering operation. However, a stripe pattern can occur on the display device owing to a resistor-capacitor (RC) delay.